Más allá de los Sueños: Una Historia de Amourshipping
by PedroPablo
Summary: Acompaña a Ash y Serena en su viaje hasta ciudad Fluxus. Allí se encontraran con una persona misteriosa que se convertirá en alguien muy importante para ambos. Historia basada tanto en los juegos XY como en la serie.


**Nota del autor:**

**Hola a todos! Soy un fan antiguo de Pokemon. He visto la serie desde el primer capítulo, pero con el paso de los años perdí el interés. La serie me resultaba monótona, e inevitablemente deje de verla. Pero este año las cosas cambiaron. Supe de un nuevo personaje llamado Serena, y comencé a verla de nuevo. Quede muy sorprendido con lo que vi. Su personaje me resultaba encantador. Después de varias búsquedas por fanfics de amourshipping, llegue a esta página. Leí diferentes historias, y comencé a tener las ganas de yo también poder escribir algo.**

**Y bueno, este es el resultado. Mi primer Fanfics (y de hecho, también mi primera historia escrita). Me siento muy contento con el resultado, y ojala se entretengan tanto como yo con esta historia. **

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Pokemon ni tengo nada que ver con la serie ni los juegos (aunque me gustaría hahaha).**

* * *

><p><strong>Más allá de los Sueños: Una historia de Amourshipping.<strong>

Después de varias semanas viajando a lo largo de la ruta 17, Ash y Serena se encontraban al fin llegando a ciudad Fluxus, hogar de la séptima medalla de Ash. Se encontraban los dos viajando junto a la compañía del mejor amigo de Ash, su Pokémon más querido, Pikachu. Clemont y Bonnie decidieron quedarse en ciudad Luminalia a reparar los daños provocados por la batalla entre él y Ash por la medalla Voltaje. A su vez, el padre de ambos, llamado Meyer, les había pedido a los chicos que se quedaran un tiempo con el antes de que continuaran su viaje por la región de Kalos, ya que como las labores en su tienda se incrementaron debido a la popularidad que empezó a tener, se vio obligado a pedir la ayuda de sus hijos para atender la tienda. Pero esta separación con Ash y Serena seria solo temporal, ya que todos prometieron volverse a encontrar en ciudad Fractal, para continuar el viaje juntos.

Era ya el atardecer para cuando al fin Ash, Serena y Pikachu se encontraron a lo lejos en el horizonte con ciudad Fluxus. Ash no podía estar más emocionado, ya que era otro paso para acercarse a su sueño de entrar a la liga Kalos, por lo que el gimnasio que albergaba esta ciudad era un obstáculo más a superar para lograrlo. Mientras que Serena, por otro lado, se sentía muy contenta por acercarse al fin de esta ruta, ya que sus temperaturas bajo cero hacían que Serena quisiera irse lo más pronto posible de aquí, y al ver ciudad Fluxus, no podía evitar pensar en llegar al Centro Pokemon y tomar una taza de chocolate caliente.

Ciudad Fluxus es una ciudad al Este de Kalos, bañada por el norte con el lago más grande de toda la región. La ciudad es la cuna de la mayoría de los movimientos artísticos. Es bien conocida por sus espectáculos, tanto shows musicales como obras de teatro, exposiciones literarias, conciertos, arte al aire libre, etc. Sus espectáculos más renombrados son también llevados a ciudad Luminalia, ciudad con la mayor cantidad de habitantes de la región. Una vez que Ash, Serena y Pikachu entraron al fin a ciudad Fluxus, lo primero que notaron fue el cambio de clima que experimentaron. La ruta 17 es conocida por el frio y las nevadas, mientras que en Fluxus al menos las temperaturas estaban sobre los cero grados Celsius, haciendo sentir a todos más agradable el ambiente de la ciudad.

Serena pidió a Ash que fueran directamente al Centro Pokemon, a lo cual Ash acepto. "_Me parece bien, así también puedo recuperar a mis Pokemon antes de tener mi batalla de gimnasio mañana_" Ash le respondió. Serena le sonrió y comenzaron a caminar por la avenida que iniciaba en la entrada Oeste de la ciudad. No tardaron mucho en encontrar el Centro Pokemon, por lo que al entrar se acercaron de inmediato al mostrador donde se encontraba la enfermera Joy. Una vez dejados todos sus Pokemon con ella, los dos se fueron directamente a la cafetería a descansar y tomar algo. Serena pidió su tan anhelada taza de chocolate caliente, y Ash a su vez pidió una taza de café para posteriormente los dos sentarse uno en frente del otro en una de las mesas para dos que había en la cafetería.

"_Que lastima que Clemont y Bonnie no están con nosotros, creo que les hubiera encantado ver esta ciudad, en especial Bonnie_" dijo Ash, a lo cual Serena asintió con la cabeza. Serena entonces respondió "_Al menos nos queda ya muy poco para volver a verlos… a todo esto, la enfermera Joy dijo que la Líder de gimnasio de esta ciudad usa Pokemon de tipo psíquico. ¿Sabes ya que Pokemon vas a usar?_". Ash, como era de esperarse, no había pensado muy bien qué estrategia iba a usar, por lo que se remitió a responder "A_ún no lo sé, pero creo que tendré toda esta noche para pensar bien cuales de mis Pokemon usar_".

Mientras los dos continuaban conversando sobre el tipo de Líder que se encontrarían mañana, una persona de avanzada edad los escuchaba atentamente mientras leía el periódico local. Este hombre llevaba un abrigo negro y unos pantalones color caqui, con el pelo completamente blanco y un rostro cansado. El hombre se empezó a interesar en los dos jóvenes, teniendo pequeños recuerdos de un tiempo ya lejano mientras los veía a ambos sentados muy alegres una mesa más allá. El hombre no pudo evitar la emoción al recordar tiempos pasados, y una pequeña lágrima cayo por su mejilla derecha. El hombre no sabía cómo, o porque, pero esos dos jóvenes le recordaban a el mismo y a su amada esposa, la cual había fallecido hace solo 1 mes atrás debido a problemas al corazón. El hombre después de pasar en su memoria viejos recuerdos, decidió que lo mejor era acercarse a conversar con los jóvenes. Muy lentamente y con su mano tiritando, debido a la enfermedad de Parkinson que de a poco consumía su vida, bajo la taza de té que tenía en sus manos para ponerla sobre la mesa. Después, cogió el bastón que tenía a su lado para intentar pararse. En el tercer intento logro hacerlo, y se acercó despacio a la mesa donde estaban sentados los dos muchachos.

Ash y Serena seguían hablando sobre lo que podría pasar mañana, cuando un anciano se comenzó a acercar a su mesa con bastante dificultad para caminar. Una vez que el hombre ya estaba cerca de la mesa, miro a los dos jóvenes y les sonrió. "_Buenas Noches, no pude evitar escuchar lo que conversaban, y es por esto que me gustaría preguntarles si alguno de ustedes dos es un entrenador Pokemon_" dijo el anciano con una gran sonrisa, pero esta no podía ocultar lo que sus ojos decían. Unos ojos cansados y tristes, unos ojos que han vivido por muchas cosas, buenas y malas, que solo Arceus y el sabían. Ash y Serena se miraron durante unos segundos, para después Ash tomar la palabra. "_Hola, mi nombre es Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta en la región de Kanto, y estoy viajando para convertirme en un Maestro Pokemon_" dijo Ash. "_Hola también, mi nombre es Serena y soy de Pueblo Boceto_" Serena respondió también mientras le daba una sonrisa al anciano. El hombre les sonrió de vuelta a los jóvenes, y con sinceridad el anciano les respondió "_Mucho gusto, Ash y Serena, mi nombre es Juan. Si quieren, pueden pasar mañana temprano por mi casa. Creo que la información que tengo les será de mucha ayuda en su viaje, y no hablo de su viaje por esta región, ni siquiera hablo de un viaje físico, yo me refiero al viaje más grande de todos, que es el viaje de la vida_".

Ash y Serena quedaron sorprendidos por lo que les acababa de decir, y se demoraron un momento en recopilar lo que don Juan les había dicho. Al fin, después de un momento de silencio, Ash respondió, "_Claro, nos encantaría escuchar lo que tiene que decirnos_". Serena asintió con la cabeza también. El hombre les volvió a sonreír y con una afectuosa estrechez de manos se despidió de los chicos, sin antes escribirles en un papel la dirección de su casa. Una vez que el anciano se había ido del Centro Pokemon, Ash y Serena no podían evitar preguntarse qué era lo que don Juan tenía que decirles, pero antes de que los dos pudieran comentar algo al respecto, sonó la campana del Centro Pokemon, señal de que sus Pokemon estaban ya en perfectas condiciones. Los dos se acercaron al mostrador y la enfermera Joy le entrego primero sus pokeballs a Ash. Pikachu salto para ponerse en su hombro junto con un gran "_pikaaaa_". Serena también recogió sus pokeballs, y posteriormente abrió la pokeball de Fennekin. Enfrente de ella se materializo un Pokemon zorro de color amarillo y ojos rojo fuego. Fennekin había sido su primer Pokemon, y era a quien más cariño tenía Serena, por supuesto, además de Ash. El Pokemon zorro salto sobre su entrenadora para darle un gran abrazo, y así demostrar la gran estima y aprecio que sentía el Pokemon por su entrenadora.

Una vez que ya habían terminado de guardar sus pokeballs y Pikachu siendo el único que se encontraba afuera de la suya, los chicos miraron el reloj para ver que ya eran las 10 de la noche. Serena entonces con una sonrisa le pregunto a Ash si quería salir a dar una vuelta con ella por la ciudad, ya que desde que entraron a ciudad Fluxus habían ido directo al Centro Pokemon. Ella desde que era una pequeña niña de 8 años, había estado enamorada de Ash, gracias a que él la había ayudado en el campamento del Profesor Oak. Ella nunca había conocido a un chico más bondadoso y amigable que Ash, lo que de por sí hizo que Serena cayera enamorada. Serena, hoy una adolescente próxima a cumplir los 16 años, aun no le había confesado lo que sentía. Pero con todos los meses que llevaban viajando los dos desde su reencuentro, se habían unido de gran manera, haciendo que Serena se sintiera cómoda aun cuando él no supiera sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Ash, en cambio, seguía pensando en su batalla de gimnasio y decidió que era mejor quedarse en su habitación para poder pensar en una estrategia para mañana. Pikachu al escuchar la respuesta de su entrenador, lo miro con cara de desilusión. Su mejor amigo sabía muy bien lo que pasaba entre ellos dos, pero Ash estaba tan enfocado en lo que es su meta, que prácticamente ignoraba todo lo que no fuera batallas Pokemon. A pesar de esto, la experiencia que fue ganando con los años hizo que de a poco Ash comenzara a entender lo que es el amor, pero simplemente él pensaba que eso era algo que no tenía relevancia, y que mientras estuviera con sus Pokemon todo estaría bien. Ahora, un joven entrenador Ash de 16 años recién cumplidos, empezaba a encontrarse con sensaciones nuevas. Serena era un apoyo incuestionable para él, lo que lo motivaba de manera muy grande a conseguir la victoria. Para cuando llegaron a ciudad Fluxus, Ash sabía que Serena era uno de los motores que lo hacían seguir adelante, y no podía concebir la idea de no viajar estando junto con ella. Ash nunca antes había tenido una sensación de unión tan grande con alguna compañera como la que sentía por Serena, pero no sabía realmente que era lo que le sucedía. Solo sabía que ella era su mejor amiga y que eso nada podía cambiarlo.

Serena se sintió decepcionada al escuchar su respuesta, pero lo comprendía. Ella entendía que después de tanto viaje, lo primero que el querría hacer al llegar a una nueva ciudad era ir al gimnasio y retar al Líder por una medalla, por lo que no pudo más que aceptar lo que Ash deseaba. Serena entonces decidió salir igualmente para dar una vuelta por la ciudad. Era la primera vez que estaba aquí y no podía aguantar las ganas de ver esta maravillosa ciudad de noche. Los chicos se despidieron y Serena comenzó a caminar por sus calles, observando los diferentes edificios de cuatro pisos que adornaban las avenidas principales.

Por la hora las tiendas ya estaban cerradas, pero la vida de la ciudad no tenía indicios de acabar. La variedad de restaurantes y diferentes puestos para tomar algo llenaban desde las avenidas más grandes hasta los callejones más pequeños, todo en un ambiente agradable y de seguridad. Por algo esta ciudad era bien conocida por sus espectáculos y su vida nocturna. Serena, en cambio, no compartía la felicidad que rondaba en el ambiente. Ella se sentía un poco triste por tener que estar sola caminando por esta hermosa ciudad, y deseaba con todo su corazón que Ash pudiera comprender de una vez por todas lo que ella sentía. Cada vez que pasaban parejas en frente de ella, no podía evitar imaginarse a ella de la mano con Ash. Pero para su decepción, también recordó que después de tantos meses de viajes, después de tantas emociones vividas, y después de tantas victorias como derrotas, Ash la seguía mirando como solo una amiga.

Serena continuó avanzando hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser la plaza más importante de la ciudad, la cual para llegar a ella se debía pasar por un puente colgante, ya que esta plaza estaba alojada encima de una pequeña isla en medio del lago. Lo que cautivo de inmediato sus ojos una vez terminado de atravesarlo, fue el hermoso Reloj de Sol que se encontraba a un extremo de la plaza. Este reloj era hecho al parecer por algún tipo de cristal de color rosa, lo que hacía verlo aún más apoteósico. Sus 6 metros de altura por sus 4 metros de ancho lo hacían ver espectacular, por cualquier ángulo desde que se le mirara. Serena entonces se acercó para mirarlo mejor, y noto que en la base del cristal se encontraba una placa con una frase escrita en relieve. Se acercó aún más para poder leerla. La frase decía:

_Tus Sueños_

_No te rindas. Por favor no cedas._

_Aunque el frío queme,_

_aunque el miedo muerda,_

_aunque el sol se esconda,_

_y se calle el viento,_

_aún hay fuego en tu alma,_

_aún hay vida en tus sueños._

_Porque la vida es tuya_

_y tuyo también el deseo._

_Porque cada día es un comienzo nuevo,_

_porque esta es la hora y el mejor momento_.

Serena quedo muy sorprendida por lo que acaba de leer. Las palabras aquí escritas tuvieron un profundo impacto en ella. Serena sintió al terminar de leerlo como si de una bofetada se tratara. Comenzó a recordar el objetivo inicial de su viaje, el cual fue volverse a encontrar con Ash. Después, como si de coincidencias se trataran, Ash mismo había sido quien le pidió que viajara junto a él, por lo que Serena no podía estar más feliz por ello. Posteriormente, comenzó a pensar en su objetivo de vida, logrando después de mucho tiempo encontrar lo que le hacía feliz, ser Pokemon Performer. Pero nunca antes se había puesto en la situación de que pasaría con ellos al final de este viaje. Comenzó a pensar que quizás realmente su sueño de estar junto con Ash no era posible. Ella tuvo el presentimiento que al terminar la liga de Kalos, Ash se iría para quizás nunca más volver.

Serena comenzó a sentir como surgían lágrimas en sus ojos. No sabía cómo su vida y la de Ash podían unirse. A pesar de todo lo que lo amaba, sabía que él se iría para continuar persiguiendo sus sueños. Fue entonces en medio de su tristeza cuando escucho una voz, "_Señorita Serena, ¿se encuentra bien?_". Serena comenzó a mirar para todos lados. Trato de secarse las lágrimas con sus manos, cuando detrás de ella volvieron a hacerle la misma pregunta "_¿Está usted bien?_". Serena se dio vuelta y vio a un hombre de avanzada edad, con un abrigo negro y unos pantalones color caqui, sonriéndole de manera sincera y extendiéndole la mano en señal de saludo. "_Este lugar tiene muchos recuerdos para mí, por eso vengo a diario aquí de noche, ya que es la hora en que menos gente se puede encontrar_" dijo don Juan. Serena termino de secarse las lágrimas y extendió su mano también para saludarlo, y al hacerlo, don Juan le dijo "_Creo que será mejor que nos sentemos. Mira, frente al cristal están esos asientos, podemos ir ahí_". Serena asintió con la cabeza.

Una vez que los dos se sentaron, don Juan comenzó a hablar. _"¿Sabes? Para mi este lugar tiene un sentimiento especial. Yo nací y he vivido toda mi vida en esta ciudad, y fue en esta misma plaza que conocí a mi esposa_" haciendo que don Juan pusiera una mirada triste hacia el horizonte. Serena, ya un poco más calmada, le respondió, _"¿Y ella donde está ahora?_". Don Juan giro su cabeza para así evitar que Serena lo mirara de frente. "_Mi esposa Daisy… falleció hace 1 mes, se la llevo un paro cardíaco_".

Serena quedo en estado de shock. No sabiendo muy bien que responder, solo se limitó a decir, "_Lo siento mucho_". Don Juan volvió a mirar a Serena, con unos ojos que demostraban una pena inconmensurable. "_Ella fue mi amiga, mi hermana, mi compañera y mi esposa. Jamás pensé en el día que tuviera que decirle adiós. Daisy es la mejor persona que he conocido, y no sabes cuánto le he pedido a Arceus que me llevara de este mundo para estar junto a ella. Pero algo me detiene. Lo que me contiene es una promesa que hicimos hace más de 60 años atrás. Veras, cuando teníamos 10 años, los dos siempre íbamos a jugar a la ruta 17. Allí, el clima puede ser muy traicionero a veces y cambia de un momento a otro de un día soleado a una nevada. Fue un día de invierno que los dos nos adentramos persiguiendo un Delibird a las montañas, pero nos terminamos perdiendo. Después de varias horas de buscarlo decidimos que ya era hora de volver, pero en cuanto comenzamos la bajada se nublo de manera fortuita y empezó a nevar de manera furiosa. Sin saber muy bien que hacer, los dos comenzamos a correr tratando de buscar refugio. Corrimos hasta que ya no pudimos más, y los dos terminamos cayendo sobre la nieve, sin fuerzas para continuar. Fue en ese momento cuando Daisy me tomo de la mano y me dijo "no importa lo que pase mientras estemos juntos. Quiero que sepas algo, si este es el final, no podría haber pedido vivir una vida diferente a lo que viví, muchas gracias por dejarme ser tu amiga_".

Serena sentía la emoción que tenía don Juan al relatar su historia, pero solo se remitió a escuchar lo que decía. Don Juan, luego de una pequeña pausa, continuo. "_Después, nos desmayamos y no supe nada más. Creí que estaba muerto. Recuerdo haber estado en un túnel oscuro. Al final del túnel se podía ver una luz blanca inmensa, por lo que comencé a correr hacia ella, pero de repente algo me detuvo. Una fuerza extraña me hacía volver por donde venía, y no podía hacer nada al respecto. Luego, recuerdo estar con los ojos cerrados y sintiendo que mis fuerzas volvían de a poco a mi cuerpo, comenzando a retomar la movilidad. Comencé por mover mis dedos, después los brazos para posteriormente abrir mis ojos. Para mi sorpresa, me encontraba en una cueva fuera de la nevazón, y Daisy se encontraba dormida a mi lado. No sabía cómo habíamos llegado allí, pero solo podía estar agradecido a Arceus por lo que había pasado. Me levante y desperté a Daisy. Ella tuvo la misma cara de sorpresa que yo tuve unos momentos atrás. Lo más sorprendente era que la entrada de la cueva estaba cubierta por una muralla de nieve, con muy buenas terminaciones para que haya sido de manera natural. Fue entonces cuando escuchamos un ruido en lo más profundo de la cueva. Nos asustamos y comenzamos a alejarnos despacio. Luego de unos segundos la figura se acercó a nosotros, y resulto ser nada más que un Snover. Este Pokemon nos había salvado la vida, y los dos no podíamos estar más que agradecidos por lo que había hecho. Al día siguiente, la nevazón ya había terminado, y pudimos bajar para reencontrarnos con nuestras familias. Nunca más supimos de nuestro pequeño amigo, aun cuando lo buscamos todos los días después de ese incidente. Le prometí a Daisy que lo encontraría y lo traería a nuestra casa para que se convirtiera en nuestro pequeño retoño. Nunca tuvimos hijos, pero en Snover enfocábamos todo el cariño que unos padres pueden entregar a sus hijos. Desgraciadamente, Daisy falleció sin que yo pudiera cumplir mi promesa_".

Serena se encontraba emocionada hasta las lágrimas por lo que escuchaba, y sentía que de alguna forma debía ayudar a este hombre para que pudiera volver a tener paz. Don Juan prosiguió, "_Cada vez que el clima dejaba, volvía al lugar donde ese Snover nos había rescatado, pero fue en vano. Nunca pude cumplir mi promesa, y mi querida Daisy murió con la ilusión de volverlo a ver algún día". _Lagrimas comenzaron a caer en el rostro del anciano. Serena se había quedado sin habla. Sentía que cualquier cosa que dijera no serviría de ayuda.

Después de que Don Juan se secara sus lágrimas, prosiguió._ "Es por esto querida Serena, que el objetivo máximo de la vida es la felicidad. El amor que sienten las personas es el sentimiento máximo de gozo en la tierra. Si amas a alguien, y ese alguien también te corresponde, no puedes más que unir tu corazón con el de él, porque es ahí, y solo una vez ahí, que veras con tus propios ojos el paraíso en la tierra. Nunca renuncies a tus sueños, como tampoco nunca renuncies a tu amor. Si esa otra persona también quiere estar a tu lado, de alguna forma los dos unirán sus caminos para continuar juntos. No te desilusiones si ese alguien en este momento no te corresponde, porque de algo si estoy seguro querida Serena, y es que si él también te ama, y te ama de verdad, en algún momento en el futuro, y más pronto de lo que puedas imaginar, sus almas se unirán como una sola para poder volar juntas hacia el infinito_".

Serena quedo anonadada. Sus palabras eran justo lo que necesitaba escuchar. No sabía cómo don Juan podía saber perfectamente lo que sentía. Volvió a tener esperanzas en su verdadero sueño. Después de un momento de silencio, Serena tuvo una idea. "_Don Juan, muchas gracias por compartir su historia conmigo. Sé que no es mucho lo que pueda decir para agradecerle por todo lo que me ha ayudado, pero sé que yo y Ash podemos hacer algo por usted_" le contesto.

Don Juan quedo impresionado por las palabras de Serena, por lo que solo se limitó a sonreír. Serena entonces se puso de pie y con una mirada decidida le dijo "_Mañana junto con Ash iremos a buscar a Snover_".

Don Juan no podía estar más que agradecido por las palabras de Serena, pero sabía que después de todos estos años, era prácticamente imposible que ellos lo encontraran. Don Juan no creía ni siquiera que el pequeño Snover aún siguiera vivo después de todos estos años. Pero don Juan vio la mirada confiada que tenía la muchacha, y no pudo más que aceptar la oferta que le había hecho Serena. "_Espero que sepas que no es nada fácil encontrarlo. El lugar donde lo vimos está muy alto en las montañas, y si quieres llegar hasta allá debes partir bien temprano en la mañana_" le dijo don Juan. Serena asintió. Estaba convencida que podía lograrlo. Algo en su corazón le decía que ese Snover aun podía estar ahí afuera, y estaba segura de que podía encontrarlo.

Serena entonces se despidió de don Juan, quedándose de encontrar mañana en la salida Oeste de la ciudad. Ella posteriormente camino directamente hacia el Centro Pokemon. Debía convencer a Ash de que mañana la acompañara a buscar al Snover, y que dejara la batalla de gimnasio para el día siguiente. Para cuando Serena regreso de su periplo por la ciudad, ya era aproximadamente media noche. Entonces, sin vacilar fue directamente a la pieza de Ash, toco la puerta y espero. Comenzó a sentirse nerviosa al no obtener respuesta. "_Quizás ya está dormido_" pensó. Siguió tocando la puerta durante unos momentos más pero obtuvo la misma respuesta. Ya se estaba haciendo la idea de que tendría que venir a buscarlo bien temprano por la mañana, cuando sintió unos pasos que se acercaban hacia la puerta por el otro lado.

Ash abrió la puerta despacio y observo que era Serena. Entonces Ash sonrió, la saludo y la hizo pasar a su pieza. _"¿Estabas durmiendo?_" le pregunto Serena mientras se sentaba en la cama de Ash. Su pieza era prácticamente igual a la de ella, con un baño privado al lado de la puerta de entrada, un ropero, una cama de plaza y media junto a un pequeño escritorio con una silla. "_Aún no, estoy tan emocionado por la batalla de mañana que apenas puedo quedarme quieto_" Ash le respondió entusiasmado. Serena sabía que si quería convencer a Ash de posponer su batalla de gimnasio, debía tener una muy buena razón. Pero también ella sabía que Ash era una persona bondadosa, que siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar a su semejante, por lo que decidió contarle la historia casi-completa. Le conto de su encuentro con don Juan en la plaza principal, de su relato de juventud, el fallecimiento de su esposa, y de su historia con el pequeño Snover.

Ash se sintió muy triste cuando termino de escuchar el relato de Serena. Recordó que el breve encuentro que tuvo con él en la cafetería del Centro Pokemon había visto unos ojos que denotaban tristeza. Pero a pesar de esto, también pudo ver unos ojos que demostraban honestidad. Por lo que Ash no pudo más que estar de acuerdo con la idea de Serena, ya que él también quería hacer algo por don Juan. Los dos se pusieron de acuerdo en que se despertarían al alba para prepararse para la búsqueda.

Al día siguiente, Serena se despertó bien temprano, duchándose y poniéndose la ropa térmica que había comprado en ciudad Luminalia. Salió de su pieza para buscar a Ash, eran ya algo así como las 6 de la mañana. Toco la puerta, pero como era de esperar no escucho respuesta. Fue después de varios intentos que escucho un breve sonido. "Chuuuuuuuuuuu" junto con el grito de un joven. Serena no pudo evitar reír, ya que sabía que Pikachu le había dado los buenos días a su entrenador con un cariñoso Impactrueno. Volvió a insistir tocando la puerta y esta vez se abrió mostrando a un Ash con los pelos parados debido al ataque eléctrico. "_Serena, lo siento. Me quede dormido de nuevo. Espérame 15 minutos en el lobby, me visto y bajo contigo a tomar desayuno_" le dijo Ash. Serena asintió y bajo las escaleras hasta la cafetería.

Serena sabía muy bien la clase de desayuno que tomaba Ash, por lo que comenzó a cocinar rápidamente las comidas favoritas de Ash. Pasado 20 minutos, Ash bajo ya aseado y con su ropa normal, ya que él pensaba que las condiciones climáticas del lugar aún no eran lo bastante frías como para usar ropa de invierno. Ash estaba con un hambre increíble mientras se acercaba a la cafetería del Centro Pokemon. Al llegar se sorprendió de sobremanera por la mesa llena de todos sus comidas favoritas que le tenía preparada su amiga. No pudo más que sonreír y preguntarle "_Serena, ¿tu hiciste todo esto?_". Serena asintió. "_Si, después de llevar tanto tiempo viajando sé muy bien la clase y CANTIDAD de comida que comes, señor Ash Ketchum. Además, como vamos a estar durante todo el día en la nieve, será mejor que tomes un buen desayuno_" le dijo Serena junto con un guiño al final de su frase. Ash se sentía muy feliz por esto, y después de agradecerle se sentó junto con Serena a tomar el gran desayuno que le tenía preparado.

Serena lo observaba mientras él comía, llegando a incluso a atragantarse en un momento debido a la mala costumbre que tenia de comer tan rápido. Serena sonreía y pensaba "_Ash, al parecer tu nunca vas a cambiar_". Pikachu no estaba prestando atención a Ash, ya que él tenía su comida Pokemon especial con sabor a kétchup, por lo que estaba comiendo casi tan rápido como su entrenador. "_Hahaha, las costumbres del entrenador las repite su Pokemon_" volvió a pensar Serena, mientras reía para sí misma.

Una vez terminados todos de desayunar, armaron sus mochilas y salieron del Centro Pokemon con la intención de partir hacia las montañas de la ruta 17. Para cuando llegaron a la salida Oeste de la ciudad, vieron que don Juan se encontraba esperándolos en una banca cercana. Los dos muchachos se acercaron y con una gran sonrisa los dos lo saludaron. "_Don Juan, Serena me conto anoche su historia, y es por eso que me siento con la obligación de también hacer algo por usted_" comenzó diciendo Ash. Don Juan le agradeció a los dos jóvenes, y de paso les aprovecho de entregar un mapa de las montañas de la ruta mapa tenía marcado el punto exacto donde había visto años atrás a su amigo Snover. Los chicos planearon entonces la ruta para llegar ahí. Querían encontrar la cueva y buscar por alguna señal reciente de Snover, para por ultimo contarle a don Juan que su pequeño amigo aún seguía con vida, esperando por su reencuentro. "_Hoy somos muy afortunados, el clima no puede ser mejor y no se ven indicios de nubes por ningún lado. Solo recuerden que el clima de ciudad Fluxus es muy distinto del clima de la montaña, así que deben estar preparados para lo que sea_" les recomendó don Juan. Los chicos asintieron, sabían los riesgos que conllevaba una búsqueda a ciegas por las montañas, pero algo en el corazón de ambos les hacía sentir que encontrarían lo que buscaban.

"_Yo me quedare esperándolos aquí para cuando regresen. Tomen, esta Lujoball la había estado guardando para el día en que pudiera volver a verlo." _Les dijo don Juan entregándole una Lujoball a Ash. El anciano continuo, "_Tomen esto también, es la única forma en que Snover podrá reconocer que vienen de nuestra parte_" metió la mano en el bolsillo derecho del pantalón. Saco lo que parecía ser dos collares con un objeto parecido a un cristal de cuatro puntas de color rosa y celeste con un círculo al medio. Ash, Serena y Pikachu quedaron mirando los collares con una gran sorpresa. "_Estos collares son los objetos más preciados que teníamos Daisy y yo. Son el símbolo de la amistad eterna y amor por el otro. El cristal que ven en el collar es un Fragmento Cometa, material mismo que pueden apreciar en el Reloj de Sol de ciudad Fluxus. Cuenta una vieja leyenda que quienes lleven estos collares, sus almas se unirán para vivir juntos por la eternidad. Tómenlos por favor, pero prométanme que me los devolverán para cuando regresen aquí. Estos objetos son el recuerdo vivo de mi unión con Daisy. Me hacen recordar que nuestro amor va más allá de este mundo, y no podría resistir lo poco que me queda de vida sin ellos_" dijo don Juan.

Los chicos se miraron mutuamente, no sabían muy bien que decir. Ash entonces le dijo, "_Muchas gracias don Juan, prometemos cuidarlo de la mejor forma, y cuando volvamos con Snover le entregaremos los collares a usted_". Serena miro al anciano con una gran sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza. Los dos chicos entonces tomaron los collares de su mano.

Ash con la ayuda de Pikachu se puso el collar con el Fragmento Cometa Celeste. Mientras tanto Serena tenía problemas para poder colocarse el collar con el Fragmento Cometa Rosa, por lo que una vez terminado Ash de ponerse el suyo, observo a Serena, y rascándose la mejilla le dijo "_Serena, ¿Quieres que te ayude a colocártelo?_". Serena quedo sorprendida por lo que le había preguntado Ash. Después de unos segundos de vacilación, se limitó a responder, "_Si Ash, gracias_". Serena le entrego el collar a Ash y se tomó el pelo para que pudiera colocarlo mejor. Se dio vuelta y espero. Después de unos segundo Ash puso sus manos alrededor de ella y comenzó a bajar con el collar hasta llegar a la altura del cuello. Serena no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos mientras sonreía y sus mejillas comenzaban a tomar un pequeño color rojizo. Ash entonces coloco el collar delicadamente. Después de unos segundos serena se soltó el pelo y se dio vuelta lentamente hacia él. "_Muchas gracias, Ash_" le dijo Serena mientras los dos se miraban a los ojos con una gran sonrisa.

El anciano los miraba con alegría. Pero aún tenía una última cosa que decirles a los muchachos. Por lo que espero unos segundos para después pedirles un momento de atención. "_Jóvenes, muchas gracias por lo que están haciendo. Yo desgraciadamente no puedo acompañarlos debido a mi avanzada edad. Pero sé que estarán bien. Si por alguna razón no llegaran a aparecer antes de la medianoche de hoy, daré aviso a la oficial Jenny para que inicie una búsqueda por ustedes. No quiero que nada malo les suceda por mi culpa_" dijo don Juan. Ash y Serena le sonrieron. Serena tomo la mano del anciano y le dijo, "_don Juan, somos nosotros los que queremos ir por voluntad propia a buscar a Snover. Además, mientras estemos juntos nada malo podrá pasarnos_" termino Serena, girando su cabeza para mirar a Ash con una gran sonrisa, a lo cual Ash respondió de la misma forma y asintiendo con la cabeza. Después de unos segundos, Ash respondió, "_Es verdad, además ya llevamos viajando durante bastante tiempo, así que sabemos cómo cuidarnos, no se preocupe don Juan_". "_Igualmente, si las cosas se ponen feas, siempre podemos ocupar a nuestros Pokemon para ayudarnos_" termino Serena diciendo al anciano.

Don Juan les sonrió a ambos y les puso una mano a cada uno en el hombro. "_Muchachos, ustedes son la viva imagen de como yo y Daisy éramos cuando jóvenes. Ash, quizás no lo sepas ahora, así como yo tampoco lo supe en su momento, pero eres una persona sumamente afortunada. Muy pocos tienen lo que tú tienes ahora, pero desgraciadamente no puedes verlo en este momento. Recuerda mis palabras joven Ash. Algún día te darás cuenta de que la vida es mucho más que solo ser un Maestro Pokemon. La vida se compone de penas y alegrías, de opciones y elecciones, de derrotas y de victorias. Los caminos de la vida son aún más grandes que el pequeño sendero por el que estas ahora atravesando para convertirte en Maestro Pokemon. Piensa bien quienes son los que siempre están ahí para ti, y agradece a Arceus por tener a alguien que se preocupa por ti. Quizás algún día lejano te vas a encontrar solo, sin nadie que te acompañe en tu vida, y añoraras los momentos que compartiste con tu familia y amigos. La vida es un regalo, y depende de nosotros aprovecharla al máximo. Aprovecha tu juventud, viaja por muchos lugares diferentes, conoce personas, ciudades, calles, monumentos... pero ten siempre presente que lo que hace el viaje no es el moverse de un punto a otro, el viaje se nutre del trayecto que tomes. Cada momento que pases puede ser único, solo depende de ti hacerlo así. Por ultimo joven Ash, sé que esto quizás te resulte extraño, pero veo en ti los mismos ojos de determinación que yo tuve alguna vez. La única diferencia es que nuestras metas son diferentes… por ahora" _termino diciendo el anciano.

Ash había quedado atónito. _"¿Qué es lo que me está tratando de decir?_" pensaba Ash dubitativo. Al igual que Serena la noche anterior, las palabras de don Juan habían calado hondo en su interior. A pesar de estar tan enfocado en su meta, poco a poco a lo largo de los años había ido madurando y comprendiendo que habían cosas más allá de ser un Maestro Pokemon. Incluso, en algún momento anterior pensó en que sería de su vida después de lograr su objetivo. "_¿Volveré a pueblo Paleta a vivir con mi madre? ¿O quizás me quede a vivir en alguna región lejana solo con mis Pokemon? O quizás…_". "_Ash, ¿estás bien?_" le pregunto Serena. Ash salió del trance que estaba teniendo con sus pensamientos. "_Ah, sí Serena. Estoy bien_". Respondió Ash algo desencajado. Serena no pudo más que preguntarse para sí misma que era lo que estaba pensando, pero decidió que lo mejor sería dejarlo así. Por supuesto, Serena había escuchado atentamente lo que don Juan le decía, y no podía más que preguntarse a sí misma que significaba las palabras que le dedico a Ash.

Los dos se despidieron de don Juan, y comenzaron a caminar hacia la ruta 17. Don Juan los miraba mientras los jóvenes se alejaban, y un pensamiento invadió su memoria, "_Ash, espero que te des cuenta muy pronto lo importante que es para ti Serena. Si no lo haces a tiempo, quizás la pierdas para siempre. Gracias a lo que me paso a mí con Snover, es que mi unión con Daisy se hizo uno. Te deseo el mayor de los éxitos en la vida que recorrerás, pero sé por experiencia que los mejores viajes son los que se hacen acompañado. En este momento no te das cuenta de esto, pero llegara el momento en que necesites de tu amiga Serena mucho más de lo que la necesitas ahora. Ella es la fuerza que te empuja a continuar adelante, amigo mío_".

Eran ya cerca de las 8 de la mañana. Ash y Serena comenzaron a caminar por la ruta 17, mientras Pikachu observaba el horizonte en el hombro de su entrenador. Ninguno de los dos hablaba. Cada uno estaba ensimismado en las palabras que había dicho el anciano. Como era de esperar, el clima soleado que había acompañaba a los jóvenes en su caminata se mantenía. Pero la temperatura seguía rondando los cero grados Celsius, por lo que la nieve que se acumulaba en el piso se mantenía sin derretirse. En esta ruta se acumula nieve prácticamente los 365 días del año, y por eso también es conocida como el Sendero de los Mamoswine. En invierno, cuando las nevadas son aún más fuertes que las de ahora, la ruta se cubre con nieve hasta casi los dos metros de altura, haciendo casi imposible que una persona lo atraviese por su cuenta. Es por esto que para mantener el flujo de gente llegando a la ciudad, se habilito un servicio de transporte de pasajeros compuesto por Mamoswine, los cuales con su fuerza y tamaño pueden atravesar fácilmente las verdaderas murallas de hielo que se forman en el camino. Los jóvenes tuvieron suerte que era otoño, y según el registro del tiempo las nevadas empezarían a caer recién la próxima semana. Una fecha muy lejana para que Ash y Serena aún estuvieran dando vueltas por esta ruta.

Después de lo que pareció ser 45 minutos de Caminata, Ash hablo. "_Serena, creo que al fin encontramos el sendero que lleva hasta la cueva_" dijo. Serena, que estaba pensando en las cosas que dijo don Juan, salió de sus pensamientos rápidamente y asintió con la cabeza. "_Okay, vamos entonces_" le dijo. Serena después se metió la mano al bolsillo de su pantalón térmico para sacar el mapa que le había dado el anciano. "_Según lo que veo en el mapa, la subida hasta allí nos tomara algo así como 5 horas_" agrego. Ash entonces le respondió "_Bueno, vamos entonces. Mientras más nos apuremos en llegar, mejor_". Serena acepto y comenzaron la subida. Serena siempre admiro la determinación de Ash, y esta no fue la excepción. Ella siempre se preguntaba de donde residía la fuerza que lo empujaba a avanzar.

Mientras tanto Ash volvía a dudar de las palabras que le había dicho el anciano. De repente, un pequeño pensamiento comenzó a rondar en su mente, mientras acercaba su mano a tocar el collar. "_¿Quizás… algo tiene que ver Serena en todo esto?_". Comenzó a pensar en Serena mientras seguía su mano acariciando el collar. Aunque al principio no la había recordado, después de que Serena le entregara el pañuelo celeste con una franja azul en el borde, Ash pudo recordarla. Siempre se preguntó porque se había puesto nervioso cuando la invito a viajar con él, sin obtener nunca una respuesta lógica. Recordó los variados momentos que habían compartido. Como ella se preocupó por el cuándo su pie se había lastimado. Como ella lo había motivado para vencer en sus batallas de gimnasio. También recordó lo extraño que se sentía al verla con sus diferentes trajes para sus competiciones de Pokemon Performer. Desde su traje de Fennekin hasta un vestido largo sin tirantes de color blanco, dejando al descubierto una parte de su espalda. Ash no sabía que le pasaba al verla, pero cuando ocurría su mente se ponía en blanco. Sus ojos no podían despegarse de ella y su corazón comenzaba a latir de forma descontrolada. Nunca antes le había pasado algo como esto.

Luego de las palabras de don Juan, quizás Ash pudo comprender un poco mejor lo que le ocurría. Cada uno de sus viejas por las regiones de Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Teselia y ahora por Kalos, habían tenido un condimento distinto. Comenzó a repasar los diferentes compañeros de viaje que había tenido: Brock, Misty, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Clemont, Bonnie y Serena. Todos eran especial para él. Eran sus amigos, y estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por cada uno de ellos. Pero también, no podía dejar de pensar en su amigo Brock. Él siempre fue como un hermano para Ash. Brock lo aconsejo desde el inicio de su viaje, haciéndolo crecer mientras cruzaban diferentes regiones. Si pudiera elegir quién era para él su mejor amigo, sin dudar elegiría a Brock. Desde que sus caminos se separaron en Sinnoh, que Ash constantemente pensaba en su amigo y se preguntaba cómo le estaría yendo. Él sabía que Brock se convertiría en un Doctor Pokemon, y esperaba con ansias el día en que pudiera volver a encontrarse con él. Solo deseaba, que para cuando ese día llegara, los dos habrían ya cumplido la promesa que en un tiempo atrás se habían hecho. "Adiós… Doctor Pokemon Brock", "Adiós… Maestro Pokemon Ash" se habían dicho alguna vez.

Una sonrisa se plasmó en el rostro de Ash, mientras Serena lo miraba de reojo. No podía saber qué es lo que pensaba, pero desearía poder saberlo. Ash entonces tuvo un recuerdo de unas palabras que Brock le había dicho en su viaje por Sinnoh. "_Ash, sé que tu sueño es convertirte en maestro Pokemon, pero espero que para cuando lo logres, estés con alguien a tu lado. No puedes mantenerte solo por siempre, y por mucho que te concentres en las batallas, llegara el día en que tus sentimientos reprimidos estallaran dentro de ti. Más temprano que tarde te darás cuenta que necesitas tener a alguien a tu lado. No me refiero a un amigo, si es lo que te preguntas, me refiero a algo más. Algún día comprenderás lo que te acabo de decir, y espero verte acompañado y feliz para cuando nos volvamos a encontrar_" le dijo Brock.

Ash en su momento no supo lo que quería decir Brock, y simplemente olvido sus palabras... hasta hoy. Comenzó de a poco a entender lo que quizás quería decir Brock mientras repasaba mentalmente una y otra vez la frase de su amigo. Muchas cosas han pasado desde que él le había dicho esas palabras, hace ya 2 años atrás. Fue en este preciso momento, después de su encuentro con don Juan, que Ash comenzó a darse cuenta que las palabras de Brock tenían un significado para él, y quizás tenía algo que ver a lo extraño que se siente cuando esta con Serena.

Ensimismado en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta que Pikachu lo miraba con un tono de duda en su rostro, pero se limitó a guardar silencio en el hombro de su entrenador. Así mismo, Serena lo miraba de reojo y no podía contener las ganas de preguntarle que le pasaba. Después de un tiempo que se hizo eterno, Serena se armó de valor y le pregunto "_Ash, has estado en silencio desde que empezamos la subida, ¿tienes algún problema?_" le pregunto con timidez y delicadeza. Por supuesto, ella sabía que su estado de ánimo se debía a las palabras de don Juan, pero quería averiguar de forma fehaciente si sus pensamientos tenían algo que ver con ella. Serena sentía que, después de su encuentro con el anciano, nada iba a ser igual. Don Juan había sido la persona que puso sus pensamientos en orden en un momento de debilidad, y se había dado cuenta que por muy diferente que fueran los sueños de Ash y ella, si los dos realmente se amaban, al final del día siempre lograrían de una forma u otra mantenerse juntos.

Ash, que al principio no la escucho, se dio cuenta que tanto Pikachu como Serena lo estaban observando, por lo que los miro y simplemente se limitó a sonreírles de vuelta. Serena entonces volvió a preguntarle, "_Ash, ¿estás bien?_". El, con una expresión de incertidumbre les respondió, "_Si_".

Otros instantes pasaron, hasta que Ash volvió a hablar mientras miraba hacia el suelo. "_Sabes Serena, hace mucho tiempo atrás viaje con un gran amigo por muchas regiones. El en este momento está en Kanto estudiando para ser un Doctor Pokemon, pero siempre lo recuerdo y me pregunto cómo le estará yendo_". Serena lo escuchaba atentamente, era la primera vez que escuchaba sobre ese hombre, y se interesó por saber quién era. "_Era un gran cocinero, sabía mucho sobre toda clase de Pokemon y me enseño muchas cosas para mejorar en mis batallas. Pero de todas las cosas que me enseño, hubo solo una que por más que el me hablara, no pude nunca entenderlo_". Paro de caminar y levanto la cabeza para mirar directamente a los ojos a Serena. Ash sintió que su corazón volvía a latir de manera descontrolada, mientras su mirada se perdía en sus ojos azules. No sabía de donde surgía esta sensación, pero lo hacía sentir un poco retraído. Ash, después de un momento de vacilación, continuo, "_Serena, eres mi mejor amiga y no quiero que nada cambie eso. Pero también…_" Ash hizo una pausa. No sabía cómo armar la frase que iba a decir a continuación.

Serena en ese momento comenzó a entrar en pánico. No sabía qué le iba a decir, pero no pintaba nada bueno. _"¿Se habrá dado cuenta al fin de mis sentimientos hacia él? ¿O… quizás me dirá que solo quiere que seamos amigos?_". De algo estaba segura, lo que le dijera a continuación, iba a cambiar la relación entre ella y Ash para siempre.

Justo en ese momento sintieron un pequeño golpe en sus cabezas. Los dos miraron hacia arriba y se sorprendieron al ver el cielo. Estaba completamente nublado, y las primeras "piedras" de agua congelada comenzaron a caer sobre sus cabezas. Había comenzado a granizar. Los dos observaban con una mirada de horror en sus rostros. En todas estas horas que habían subido hacia la montaña, no se habían dado cuenta que el cielo había comenzado a cubrirse de forma paulatina. Serena volvió a mirar a Ash con miedo en su rostro. Ash, después de un momento de duda, volvió a mirar a Serena con determinación. "_No te preocupes Serena, estamos ya muy cerca. Ven, apurémonos en encontrar un refugio hasta que pase de granizar_" dijo Ash mientras tomaba a Pikachu entre sus brazos para protegerlo del clima. Serena asintió.

Los dos comenzaron a caminar de forma más rápida, tratando de no pisar las zonas donde parecía estar más congelado el piso. Después de unos 20 minutos, las cosas empeoraron. El granizo tomaba mayor tamaño mientras más pasaba el tiempo. La temperatura disminuyo muy por debajo del cero grado Celsius, por lo que un frio extremo comenzó a sentirse en el ambiente. Ash y Serena hacían lo que podían para protegerse, pero mientras pasaban los minutos, más fuertes se hacían los golpes que sentían con cada granizo. El camino tampoco los ayudaba. Debido a lo fuerte de la granizada, la visibilidad que tenían disminuyo considerablemente, llegando a tener ahora solo unos 10 metros de visibilidad. Ash sabía que esto no tenía indicios de parar, por lo que se detuvo y miro a Serena. "_Serena, la visibilidad se está haciendo cada vez menor. Si no hacemos algo podemos incluso separarnos. Pikachu, escúchame, debes ingresar a mi mochila, al menos allí estarás un poco más caliente_" le dijo a Pikachu. El Pokémon, que estaba entre los brazos de su entrenador, dudo de la orden. Quería quedarse con Ash, pero sabía que en su mochila estaría algo más confortable. Ash volvió a repetir la orden a Pikachu, y el Pokemon no tuvo opción más que aceptarlo. Entro a su mochila y se acurruco entre sus ropas.

"_Serena, dame tu mano. Es la única forma para que nos mantengamos unidos_" Dijo Ash extendiendo su mano en dirección a su amiga sin vacilación. Serena por su parte, sabía lo delicado de la situación en la que estaban, pero al escuchar esas palabras, no pudo evitar sentir una sensación de felicidad mientras sus mejillas volvían a tomar un tono rojizo. Pasado unos segundos, Serena le extendió su mano. Ash, con un lento movimiento, tomo la mano de Serena con delicadeza. Una vez hecho esto, Ash le sonrió, y Serena no pudo evitar recordar ese breve pero significativo instante hace casi 8 años atrás, cuando Ash le había dado su mano para caminar por el bosque cercano a pueblo Paleta. Después de esto, comenzaron a caminar entre la granizada. Ninguno de ellos se percató de la figura que los observaba desde unos matorrales cercanos.

Pasaron otros 20 minutos, y los chicos seguían caminando tomados de la mano bajo el granizo. La visibilidad había disminuido aún más, haciendo que los dos no pudieran ver a más de 4 metros de distancia. Debido a lo mismo, los dos apenas podían fijarse por donde pisaban, y Serena eventualmente se resbalo en un pequeño charco de agua congelada, cayendo al piso y golpeándose en el tobillo en el proceso. Ash sintió el tirón que le dio Serena, pero al darse vuelta ya era tarde. Serena yacía sentada en el suelo. "_Serena, ¿estás bien?_" preguntó Ash. Ella, con cara de dolor, le respondió, "_Creo que me golpeé el tobillo derecho. Me duele mucho_" mientras comenzaba a frotarse la zona lastimada. Se intentó parar por su cuenta pero fue inútil. "_Creo que no puedo seguir caminando_" agrego Serena mientras lagrimas comenzaban a asomarse en sus ojos por el dolor. Ash entonces le dijo, "_Serena, mírame. Sé que puedes continuar_" dijo Ash mientras la ayudaba a levantar. Una vez hecho esto, se sacó la mochila con Pikachu adentro para ponerla hacia adelante y puso a su amiga sobre su espalda. "_Te llevare como sea Serena, no pienso dejarte aquí. Jamás te dejare sola_" sostuvo Ash mientras comenzaba a caminar con dificultad. Serena, que estaba sorprendida por las palabras y el acto de Ash, volvió en unos segundos a razonar con claridad y le dijo, "_Ash, no puedes cargarme así todo el camino. Puedes hacerte daño_" le dijo Serena. "_No te preocupes, no nos rendiremos hasta el final, ¿recuerdas?_" termino diciendo Ash mientras miraba con determinación hacia adelante. Al escuchar esas palabras, Serena volvió a tener confianza en que saldrían de esta delicada situación, y simplemente se limitó a abrazar a Ash mientras cerraba sus ojos. Ash sintió el calor del cuerpo de Serena, y le dio un impulso renovador para continuar avanzando.

Transcurrieron otros tantos minutos, y la granizada continuaba furiosa. Ash de a poco comenzó a perder las fuerzas, pero hizo lo que pudo para mantener el paso y no decepcionar a su amiga y su Pokemon. Más tiempo paso, y Ash no veía por ningún lado la cueva de Snover. Él sabía que ya se encontraban en el lugar marcado en el mapa que les entrego don Juan, pero debido a la poca visibilidad no podía encontrar la cueva.

Continuo caminando un poco más, pero debido al esfuerzo físico extremo que estaba realizando y al frio, la dificultad para caminar aumento considerablemente. Serena se dio cuenta de esto, al igual que Pikachu. "_Ash, creo que debes detenerte. Nos has cargado por mucho tiempo y tu cuerpo no lo resistirá. Además, tu ropa no es la adecuada para este clima, me imagino que debes estar congelándote_" dijo Serena. Ash lentamente le respondió, "_Es…estoy bien, Serena_" respondió Ash. Serena volvió a insistir, sabía que algo no andaba bien. Pero esta vez Serena no escucho respuesta. Ash se limitó a continuar caminando durante unos cuantos pasos más hasta que cayó al suelo desmayado, llevándose en su caída a Pikachu y Serena con él. Pikachu salió de un salto de la mochila, y comenzó a mirar con pavor la escena. Serena se levantó rápidamente, pero su tobillo continuaba con un dolor intenso. Entonces, se agacho y gateo para acercarse a Ash. Cuando vio su rostro, Serena entro en pánico. _"¡Ash, Por favor despierta!_" grito, pero él no contestaba. Ash estaba con los ojos cerrados y su tono de piel estaba notablemente pálido, con granizo cubriendo la mitad de su rostro. _"¡Ash, escúchame, debes despertarte por favor!_" volvió a gritar Serena mientras se acercaba y ponía la cabeza de Ash sobre su regazo. Con sus manos empezó a quitarle el granizo de su rostro, y noto lo fría que tenía la piel. Serena le tomo el pulso y noto lo bajo de las pulsaciones de su amado. Comenzó a llorar mientras lo abrazaba con toda su fuerza. "_Ash, por favor no te mueras_" decía Serena mientras Pikachu con lágrimas en sus ojos se acercaba y abrazaba a Ash por el otro costado.

Ash se encontraba demasiado débil. El frio había calado hondo en su interior, llegando al punto de tener hipotermia. Fue entonces cuando Serena vio que Ash movió sus dedos. Volvió a poner a Ash sobre su regazo y le dijo, "_Ash resiste por favor. No te rindas_". Ash lentamente puso una sonrisa en su rostro, abrió un poco sus ojos y observo directamente a los de Serena. "_Se… Serena. Lamento tanto haberte arrastrado a una situación como esta_." Ash con dificultad levanto su mano y la puso sobre el rostro de Serena, tratando de secarle sus lágrimas._ "Serena, te doy las gracias por haber venido en mi encuentro. Gracias por ser mi luz en los momentos de oscuridad. Gracias por tu sonrisa, que siempre me diste. Gracias por los bailes, los sueños, las aventuras. Gracias por todo Serena. Si pudiera volver a vivir, no desearía otra cosa más que volver a conocerte y vivir contigo todo lo que viví. Adiós, Se… Serena, te…_" concluyo Ash mientras cerraba sus ojos y se perdía en la oscuridad.

Serena volvió a tomarle el pulso desesperadamente, pero no lo encontró. Comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de Ash. "_Ash, no te puedes morir. No puedes irte sin al menos saber lo que siento por ti_" grito Serena. Ash era la única persona a quien había amado desde niña. Desde que se separaron cuando eran unos niños que Serena se ilusionaba con volverlo a encontrar. Soñaba con que algún día se encontrarían y podrían estar juntos, viviendo en una pequeña casa en algún lejano pueblo. Ash significaba todo para Serena, y no podía creer que la persona más importante para ella, se hubiera ido frente a sus ojos.

Pikachu, que estaba al lado de Serena ahora, estaba completamente destruido. Este humano le había enseñado que podía volver a confiar en la gente. Ash era la única persona que siempre trato a Pikachu con respeto. Él le enseño que no todas las personas son malas. Existe gente buena y bondadosa capaz de dar lo mejor de sí por ayudar al prójimo, sea humano o Pokemon, y Ash era uno de ellos. Pikachu también comenzó a llorar mientras abrazaba el brazo de Ash.

Pasaron unos minutos, y de repente se escucharon unas pisadas a lo lejos. Serena levanto la vista sin dejar de llorar, y vio una figura con cuerpo de humanoide acercándose hacia ellos. Cada paso que daba la criatura hacia que su figura borrosa por la granizada creciera de tamaño. Cuando estaba a unos cinco metros de distancia, la criatura se detuvo. Se quedó observándolos un momento. Ni Pikachu ni Serena se movieron. Los dos estaban desconsolados, y no podían encontrar una mejor solución que la muerte. No tenían miedo.

La criatura dio tres pasos adelante, y se dejó ver. Era un Abomasnow. Serena y Pikachu estaban listos para lo peor. Pero la criatura volvió a quedarse quieta. En vez de moverse, se limitó a hablar en lenguaje Pokemon con Pikachu. Pikachu le explico lo sucedido, y la criatura se acercó aún más para ver el cuerpo de Ash. Fue entonces que la criatura dijo algo mirando a Serena. Serena no entendía que era lo que la criatura trataba de decirle. Pikachu lo entendió a la perfección, y mediante señas le mostro lo que el Abomasnow quería decirle. Lo que quería la criatura era que Serena realizara respiración boca a boca a Ash. Serena se sorprendió un poco con el pedido del Pokemon, pero sin tener más opciones, acepto. Puso sus dos manos sobre el esternón de Ash, y comenzó a realizar compresiones rápidas ayudándose con el peso de su cuerpo. Una, dos tres... hasta llegar a 10. Después, con una mano tomo la barbilla de Ash mientras que con la otra le cerró la nariz con sus dedos, y armándose de valor, aspiro todo el aire que pudo en sus pulmones y junto sus labios con los de Ash. Serena insuflo tan fuerte como pudo durante unos segundos, y después volvió a repetir todo el proceso.

Lo repitió una y otra vez, hasta el punto en que empezó a sentirse cansada. Aun no había respuesta de Ash, pero unas palabras se mantenían en su mente. "_Nunca te rindas_" se repitió a sí misma y continuaba. Después de muchos intentos, Serena volvió a juntar sus labios con Ash, solo que esta vez sintió que los labios de Ash también se movían. La respiración boca a boca se había transformado en un beso. Serena abrió los ojos y miro a Ash. Aún estaba con los ojos cerrados pero podía jurar que se había movido. Entonces, coloco sus dedos índice y medio en el cuello. Para su sorpresa, las pulsaciones de Ash habían vuelto, pero aún eran muy débiles. Serena no podía contener su emoción, y las lágrimas de tristeza se convirtieron en lágrimas de alegría. _"¡Ash está vivo!_" grito Serena a Pikachu y Abomasnow.

Pikachu estaba lleno de gozo. Una sensación de alivio invadió su cuerpo. Abomasnow entonces volvió a decir algo en lenguaje Pokemon a Pikachu, y se acercó a Ash que estaba acostado sobre el regazo de Serena. Entonces, Pikachu con señas le dijo que se alejara de Ash. Serena acepto. Se paró como pudo debido al dolor que tenía en su tobillo y se alejó un poco saltando en el pie izquierdo. Abomasnow se arrodillo junto a Ash y con sus manos lo tomo. Se levantó con él en sus brazos y Serena se acercó a Ash, le dio un beso en la frente, se sacó su abrigo y lo puso encima de su amado.

Serena camino afirmada de Abomasnow, mientras Pikachu estaba sentado en el hombro de ella. Durante cerca de 20 minutos caminaron sin saber hacia donde los llevaba la criatura. Entonces, Serena se dio cuenta que iban en dirección a una cueva. Entraron y vieron que esta era de un tamaño considerable. Abomasnow puso a Ash sobre lo que parecía ser una cama hecha de hojas y hierba. Serena se sentó a su lado y tomo su mano. Pikachu los miraba con alegría. Luego, Serena volvió a tomarle el pulso. Aún continuaba muy bajo. Abomasnow, que por el momento había desaparecido, volvió desde las profundidades de la cueva con una gran cantidad de ramas. Las dejo en el medio de la cueva, y camino hacia la entrada. Entonces, con un gran ataque de Ventisca formo un muro de hielo que cubrió la entrada de la cueva.

Serena, que observaba a Abomasnow, se le ocurrió una idea. Se paró y comenzó a acomodar las ramas para formar lo que sería una fogata. Busco con una de sus manos la pokeball de Fennekin, dejándolo salir. "_Fenneeeee_" Dijo el Pokemon con alegría. Entonces Serena le dijo "_Fennekin, ¿puedes usar Ascuas en las ramas por favor?_" a lo cual Fennekin acepto encantada. Después de encender la fogata, Serena sabía que debía hacer algo más si quería mantener la temperatura corporal de Ash. Entonces, Serena se acostó a su lado y lo abrazo con todo su cuerpo, mientras los dos quedaban tapados bajo el abrigo de Serena. Pikachu y Fennekin saltaron encima de ambos y se acomodaron encima de ellos.

Abomasnow los miro por un momento, y camino hacia la parte más profunda de la cueva para desaparecer. Serena miro como se iba, y giro su cabeza para mirar a Ash. "_Gracias. Muchas gracias Abomasnow. Gracias a ti tengo de regreso a Ash_" pensaba Serena y sonreía.

La granizada continuaba afuera de la cueva, sin indicios de detenerse. Serena y los Pokemon se quedaron dormidos, con la esperanza de que Ash pronto se despertara. Al día siguiente y pasadas ya muchas horas, Serena sintió que Ash movió sus piernas. Serena y los Pokemon se despertaron de inmediato y miraron a Ash. Este movió un poco la cabeza hacia ambos lados, para después lentamente abrir sus ojos. Una vez abiertos, lo primero que observo fue el rostro de felicidad de Serena. "_¡Ash!_" Dijo Serena abrazándolo con fuerza. Lagrimas comenzaron a salir de su rostro una vez más. Pikachu y Fennekin estaban felices también. Ash lentamente comenzó a volver en sí. Y al sentir el abrazo de Serena, se lo correspondió. Los dos se quedaron así por unos minutos. Serena quería que este momento no se acabara nunca. Después de todo lo que habían pasado, agradeció a Arceus por tener de vuelta a Ash. Estaba feliz. Serena se alejó un poco de el para observarlo durante unos segundos, y finalmente dijo. "_Estás vivo_". Ash asintió con la cabeza. Serena estaba totalmente emocionada. No sabía cómo expresarle la dicha que sentía, y con un rápido movimiento le dio un beso a Ash en la mejilla y volvió a abrazarlo. Él se sorprendió de sobremanera por el gesto. Comenzó a sentir como sus mejillas tomaban un color rojizo, y en su estómago sintió la extraña sensación de tener mil Butterfree volando en su interior.

Después del abrazo, Ash le pregunto a Serena que es lo que había ocurrido. Serena se secó sus lágrimas, y comenzó a contarle lo que había pasado. Entonces Ash abriendo sus ojos le pregunto a Serena. "_Serena, ¿Fuiste tú quien me reanimo?_" A lo que Serena tímidamente asintió con la cabeza. Ash estaba sorprendido. Nunca antes ninguna mujer había hecho Lo que Serena hizo por él. Ella era una mujer especial. Serena era su mejor amiga, pero desde hace ya un tiempo sabía que quizás ella era más importante para el de lo que podría darse cuenta. Fue ahora, después de la extrema situación que habían vivido, que Ash comprendió a cabalidad las palabras de Brock y don Juan. Los dos hablaban de lo mismo. Si algo había aprendido con esta experiencia, era que Serena era lejos la persona más importante en su vida, y nunca se alejaría de su lado. Mientras la miraba a los ojos sintió como su corazón latía con fuerza. Quería agradecer a Serena de alguna forma por haberle salvado la vida. Después de unos segundos, una idea rondo por su cabeza. Jamás pensó en realizarlo, pero sentía que ella era la única persona a la que podía hacérselo. Entonces, con todo la mezcla de emociones que sentía, levanto su mano y la puso sobre la mejilla de Serena. Luego, lentamente se acercó a su rostro. En el último tramo, Ash cerró los ojos y junto sus labios con los de Serena.

Serena estaba asombrada. "_¿Ash me está besando?_" pensaba. Ni en sus mejores sueños la sensación podría asemejarse a lo que estaba viviendo ahora. Entonces y sin previo aviso, con un rápido movimiento quebró el beso y se alejó un poco de Ash. El la miraba con incredulidad. Creyó que lo que había hecho había sido una ofensa para Serena, por lo que rápidamente le pidió disculpas. Serena había roto el beso porque su sorpresa era demasiado grande. Serena estaba roja como un tomate mientras miraba a Ash de forma desconcertada. Después de muchos segundos de silencio, Serena recobro la razón y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Ash la había besado. Su más grande sueño se acababa de cumplir. Su felicidad comenzó a desbordarse, y su rostro de desconcierto se transformó en uno de dicha infinita. Serena entonces se abalanzo sobre Ash y lo beso con toda su fuerza.

Fennekin y Pikachu los miraban con alegría. Los dos Pokemon sabían muy bien los sentimientos de sus entrenadores, y no podían estar más contentos porque al fin se dieron a conocer sus sentimientos por el otro.

Abomasnow no estaba en la cueva. El había abierto el muro de hielo que hizo el día anterior, y se encontraba afuera buscando comida. Para cuando regreso, venia lleno de bayas entre sus brazos. Se sentó junto con los Pokemon y compartió sus bayas. Después, les dio unas cuantas también a Ash y Serena y todos comenzaron a comer. Ash en tanto, comenzó a recordar el objetivo por el que habían venido hasta este lugar. Luego, comenzó a tener una extraña idea en su mente. "_Serena, ¿acaso no nos dijo don Juan que la cueva que debíamos buscar era como esta?_" preguntó Ash. Ella vacilo durante unos instantes. Con todo lo que había ocurrido se había completamente olvidado de don Juan. Recordó sus palabras, y respondió. "_Si Ash. Creo que esta es la misma cueva donde vivía Snover_". Ash se encontraba incrédulo. Por más que ayer buscaron esta cueva, no pudieron lograrlo. Y gracias a este Pokemon habían llegado a su destino. Él iba a preguntarle a Abomasnow por el pequeño Snover, pero un pensamiento comenzó a rondar por su memoria. "_Serena, Abomasnow fue quien nos trajo hasta aquí, ¿cierto?_". "_Cierto_" respondió Serena. Después de una pausa, Ash continúo. "_Y si esta es la misma cueva donde vivió el pequeño Snover, eso quizás quiere decir que…_" mientras giraba su cabeza para mirar al Pokemon. Al principio Serena no entendía a que se refería Ash, pero pronto comprendió. Serena saco rápidamente su Pokédex, y escaneo a Abomasnow, "_Abomasnow, el Pokemon monstruo de hielo. Es la forma evolucionada de Snover. Vive en paz en cordilleras de nieves eternas. Genera ventiscas para ocultarse de la gente_" concluyo la robótica voz de su Pokédex.

Los dos se miraron. ¿Era posible que este Abomasnow sea el mismo Snover de la historia del anciano? Los dos sabían que había una sola cosa por hacer. Se pusieron de pie y se acercaron a Abomasnow que se encontraba sentado. Los dos al mismo tiempo pusieron su mano en el cuello y mostraron el collar a la criatura. El Abomasnow miro fijamente los collares. Se puso de pie, y se acercó lentamente para observarlos detenidamente. Entonces el Abomasnow les sonrió. Ash entonces le pregunto, "_Abomasnow, ¿eres tú el mismo Snover que años atrás salvo la vida de dos pequeños niños?_" preguntó Ash. Luego de unos segundos, agrego, "_Sus nombres eran Juan y Daisy_". La criatura se sorprendió de sobremanera, y asintió con la cabeza al muchacho.

Lo habían logrado. Habían encontrado al pequeño Snover. Fue entonces que decidieron contarle a Abomasnow sobre don Juan. Como ellos se habían ofrecido para venir a buscarlo, y que don Juan y Daisy a pesar de los años jamás se olvidaron de él. Abomasnow escuchaba con atención la historia de los jóvenes, y no podía ocultar su alegría. Fue entonces que Ash se dio cuenta que habían obviado una parte muy importante. Ash suspiro, tratando de armar la frase lo mejor que pudiera. "_Abomasnow, desde hace más de 60 años que ellos te buscaban. Los dos hicieron lo que pudieron para continuar viniendo aquí, pero con el paso de los años las cosas se le hacían más difíciles. Eventualmente dejaron de venir, porque sus cuerpos ya no les respondían como antes. Cuando llegamos a ciudad Fluxus nos encontramos con don Juan, y él nos contó la historia que te acabamos de contar_". Hizo una pausa, y continúo. "_Él tenía una pena enorme. Prometió encontrarte para llevarte a su hogar y que todos pudieran vivir como una familia, pero no lo consiguió. Peor aún, perdió toda esperanza de volverte a ver el día que… su esposa Daisy falleció_" concluyo Ash.

Los dos miraron a la criatura, que se mantenía estoico mirando a Ash. Luego de unos instantes, agacho la cabeza y miro hacia el piso. Una lágrima comenzó a caer desde su ojo izquierdo. Ash y Serena miraron a la criatura, compartiendo su dolor. Pasado unos minutos, Ash retomo la palabra. "_Nosotros le prometimos a don Juan que te encontraríamos, y lo hicimos_". Mientras decía esto, Ash se metió la mano al bolsillo y le mostro la Lujoball a Abomasnow. "_Don Juan nos entregó esta Lujoball en caso de que te encontráramos. Su último deseo es que pueda vivir lo que le queda de vida junto contigo. Como si de una familia se tratara_" termino Ash extendiendo la Lujoball frente al Pokemon.

Abomasnow dudo unos instantes, tratando de ordenar toda la información que le había entregado Ash. Pasado unos minutos, la criatura se paró y extendió su mano oprimiendo el botón de la Lujoball, haciendo que se abriera y atrapando al Pokemon en su interior.

Ash y Serena observaron la Lujoball durante unos instantes. Después levantaron la vista y se miraron a los ojos. Los dos estaban llenos de emoción. Se abrazaron durante un largo tiempo antes de volver donde Fennekin y Pikachu que miraban la escena. Serena comenzó acariciar a su Pokemon, al mismo tiempo que Ash lo hacía con Pikachu. Los dos habían pasado por mucho en estas últimas 24 horas, y estaban agradecidos por haber cumplido su objetivo.

Iniciaron la bajada de la montaña. El día estaba espectacular. Un Sol radiante iluminaba desde los cielos. La nieve que se había acumulado estaba derritiéndose, y su caminata hacia la ciudad no pudo ser más agradable. Serena caminaba con dificultad, pero todo estaba bien. Ella había enganchado su brazo izquierdo con el brazo derecho de Ash. Los dos no podían estar más felices. Al llegar a la entrada Oeste de la ciudad, vieron a don Juan sentado en una de las bancas. Eran ya eso de las 2 de la tarde. Don juan observo a los muchachos acercándose, y una sensación de alivio surgió en él.

Los muchachos saludaron afectuosamente a don Juan. "_Muchachos, no saben lo preocupado que estaba por ustedes. Anoche al ver que no llegaban, estuve a punto de ir donde la oficial Jenny para que iniciara una búsqueda por ustedes. Pero algo raro me ocurrió. Una extraña sensación invadió mi cuerpo, y me decía que ustedes estaban sanos y salvos. No entiendo cómo o porque sentí esto, pero decidí hacerle caso a lo que me decía mi instinto_" dijo don Juan.

Ash y Serena le sonrieron. Fue entonces que Serena tomo la palabra. "_Don Juan, hicimos lo que pudimos por encontrar la cueva. Fue una larga travesía. Hubieron momentos en que las cosas se pusieron difíciles…_" miro a Ash durante unos momentos. "_Pero al final logramos superar todo los obstáculos. Logramos llegar a la cueva, pero no encontramos a Snover_" concluyo Serena.

Los ojos de don Juan comenzaron a entristecer. Él sabía que era prácticamente imposible que lo encontraran. Pero al menos lo habían intentado. Estaba a punto de hablar para agradecerles por todo, pero Serena lo interrumpió. "_Como le decía, no encontramos a Snover… pero si encontramos a un Abomasnow_".

Don Juan quedo sorprendido. ¿_Podrá ser_? Se preguntaba. Entonces, Ash se llevó la mano al bolsillo y saco la Lujoball. Don Juan no podía creerlo. "_Chicos, me están diciendo que este Abomasnow es en realidad..._"a lo cual Ash y Serena asintieron con la cabeza.

FIN.

**EPÍLOGO**

Varios meses han pasado. Serena había logrado convertirse en la Reina de Kalos en una infartante final contra Aria. Gracias al apoyo de Ash, ella tenía el coraje para pararse en frente y mirar con determinación cada ronda que le tocaba. Logrando así ganar la competición de clase Maestra, convirtiéndose en la nueva Reina de la región. Y ahora era el turno de Ash. Él consiguió las 8 medallas de gimnasio y entro a la liga Kalos. Una vez allí, ronda tras ronda consiguió victorias cada vez más difíciles. Llego a la final de la liga gracias al apoyo irrestricto de su familia y amigos. Por supuesto, la persona que le hacía sacar fuerzas de flaqueza en los momentos de mayor debilidad era ella. Desde lo vivido en las montañas de la ruta 17 que Serena y Ash habían sido inseparables. Su unión se hacía más fuerte con cada día que pasara. En la última batalla de la liga, Ash estaba pasando un terrible momento. Solo le quedaba a su Pikachu malherido, que estaba luchando más con el corazón que con el físico contra un poderoso Mega-Charizard X. Charizard estaba listo para lanzar su ataque final, y Ash estaba resignado a perder la batalla. Fue entonces que miro hacia las gradas con desesperación, y pudo ver a Serena mirándolo con una mirada fija en él. Ash recordó las palabras que lo habían motivado desde el inicio de su aventura. "_Nunca te rindas_". Serena era la fuente de su espíritu de lucha, y al mirarla sintió como una llama de fuego ascendía desde sus entrañas hasta lo más alto de su cuerpo. Volvió a mirar hacia Pikachu, y con una rápida orden le dijo "_Pikachu, sé que estás cansado, pero no podemos rendirnos ahora. Hemos viajado mucho y jamás nos hemos dejado vencer ante la adversidad. Vamos Pikachu, levántate y lanza el más grande Trueno de tu vida_". Pikachu se levantó del suelo, y con toda la fuerza de las palabras de Ash, consiguió sacar la energía necesaria para su más poderoso ataque hasta la fecha. Lanzo un Trueno de características sublimes. Charizard lanzo un Pulso Dragón, y los dos ataques se estrellaron en el medio del campo de batalla. Una gran explosión cubrió el coliseo, haciendo imposible ver que Pokemon estaba aún de pie. Después de varios segundos de tensión, el polvo comenzó a despejarse. Lentamente comenzaron a aparecer las sombras de dos Pokemon tirados en el suelo. El público enmudeció. Al parecer la batalla había terminado en empate. Cuando el árbitro estaba a punto de levantar las banderas en señal de igualdad, Pikachu comenzó a moverse. Lentamente se puso de pie, haciendo que Ash se llenara de júbilo y alegría. El público comenzó a vitorear su nombre. El árbitro giro para buscar alguna respuesta de Charizard, pero después de unos segundos, el Pokemon mega evolucionado había vuelto a su forma normal. Por lo que el árbitro no tenía más opción que declarar por ganador al joven Ash Ketchum y su Pikachu.

Ash no podía creerlo. Su sueño de convertirse en campeón se acababa de cumplir. Su felicidad era completa. Ash corrió hacia su Pikachu y lo levanto con orgullo. Le agradeció su esfuerzo y dedicación, a lo que su compañero le respondió con una sonrisa. Luego, Pikachu se durmió agotado por la batalla.

Después de la liga, todo el grupo volvió a ciudad Luminalia. Los chicos se despidieron de Clemont y Bonnie, sin antes comprometerse a que volverían a verse algún día. Serena y Ash entonces decidieron realizar un último viaje hacia pueblo Boceto para descansar. Llegaron a la casa de Serena y su madre, Grace, estaba esperándolos con una gran cena de bienvenida. Grace estaba encantada por los logros de su hija, pero lo que de verdad la llenaba de orgullo, era que jamás nunca había visto a Serena más feliz que ahora. Daba gracias porque su hija había encontrado al fin el amor. Y Grace se sentía encantada con el joven Ash.

Pasados unos días, Grace sintió que tocaban a la puerta de su casa. Al abrir, el cartero le entrego una carta para Serena y Ash desde ciudad Fluxus. Entonces fue hasta el patio trasero donde Ash y Serena estaban jugando con todos sus Pokemon. Les entrego la carta a ambos, y los dos quedaron dubitativos sobre la persona que se los había enviado. Los chicos entraron a la casa y abrieron el sobre. Para su sorpresa, la carta venia de parte de don Juan. La carta rezaba así:

_Queridos Ash y Serena,_

_Me siento encantado por los éxitos que han cosechado. Es un gran orgullo haber conocido a nada más y nada menos que al Campeón y a la Reina de Kalos. He seguido de cerca sus progresos, y vi por televisión como lograban vencer en sus respectivas finales. Me sentí feliz al ver que conseguían sus propósitos, y es por esto que los felicito desde el fondo de mi corazón. _

_Ash, en cuanto te vi, supe muy bien lo que decían tus ojos. Antes solo le prestabas atención a lo que dictaba tu cabeza. Pero por lo que puedo observar ahora, dejaste de a poco que tu corazón entrara a jugar un papel preponderante en tus decisiones. No puedo más que felicitarte por el gran paso que diste. Espero que tú y Serena logren unir sus corazones de la manera más fuerte posible. No dudo que puedan conseguirlo. Les deseo que sean felices por el resto de sus vidas._

_Mi vida este último tiempo ha sido mejor de lo que pudiera haber deseado. Abomasnow y yo vivimos juntos como si de un Padre e Hijo se tratara, y por eso les vuelvo a agradecer por todo lo que hicieron por mí. Desgraciadamente, a este pobre viejo no le queda mucho tiempo en esta tierra. Por las noches sueño con Daisy. Siento que me llama, y creo que muy pronto me vendrá a buscar. Es por eso queridos amigos que me gustaría pedirles un último favor. Me encantaría que pudieran venir a ciudad Fluxus a verme. Tengo algo que me gustaría dárselos personalmente. _

_Esperando entonces que acepten mi invitación, se despide su amigo,_

_Juan. _

Los dos se emocionaron al recordar a don Juan. Por supuesto, ese hombre los había marcado a fuego a ambos. Él tuvo mucho que ver en que ahora los dos estén juntos. No dudaron en hacer lo que les pedía. A la mañana siguiente, tomaron el tren para llegar a ciudad Fluxus. Una vez allí, fueron directo a la casa de don Juan. Tocaron la puerta, pero no contesto nadie. Durante varios minutos llamaron por el anciano, pero seguían sin obtener respuesta. Entonces Ash giró la manilla de la puerta, y noto que estaba abierta. Sin más opción, entraron a su casa. Una vez adentro volvieron a llamar, pero al parecer la casa estaba vacía. En el comedor, Ash noto que sobre la mesa había una carta escrita a mano y un pequeño cofre de madera. Ash y Serena se sorprendieron al verla. La carta estaba dirigida para ellos. Procedieron entonces a leerla:

_Queridos Ash y Serena,_

_Les pido disculpas por no estar ahí para cuando hayan llegado. Mi cuerpo con el paso de los días se hizo cada vez más débil. Pero no estoy triste. Viví una vida maravillosa. Hice todo lo que una persona podría haber hecho. Viajé, sentí, vibré, reí, lloré, confié, disfruté… pero por sobre todas las cosas, amé. Al fin Daisy ha venido en mi encuentro, y me siento preparado para irme. Como deben saber muy bien, las cosas materiales son solo pasajeras, pero lo que de verdad queda, son los pequeños momentos de la vida. No me arrepiento de nada. Intenté hacer todo lo que quise, aprendí lo que más pude, experimente lo que más me ofreció la vida. _

_Queridos muchachos, no saben cuánto aprecio les tengo. Su recuerdo es algo que me hizo feliz, incluso en los últimos segundos de mi existencia. Cuídense mucho, y recuerden que el objetivo máximo de la vida, es siempre buscar la felicidad. _

_Se despide para siempre, su gran amigo,_

_Juan._

_PD: La caja de madera que ven sobre la mesa, es mi regalo para ustedes. Cuídenlo mucho por favor. Sé que no podría estar en mejores manos. _

Ash y Serena estaban mudos. Gracias a él que ellos ahora eran una pareja, y querían agradecérselo en persona. Pero desgraciadamente, habían llegado demasiado tarde. Desde los ojos azules de Serena comenzaron a brotar lágrimas. Ash trato de mantenerse estoico. Abrazo a Serena, y durante un instante, fue como si don Juan estuviera aquí mismo con ellos observándolos.

Después de unos minutos, Ash y Serena se acercaron a la caja de madera. Ash tomo la caja entre sus manos, y la abrió cuidadosamente. Adentro había una Lujoball, y dos hermosos collares.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno amigos, esta fue mi historia. Como dije anteriormente, espero que se hayan entretenido tanto como yo al escribir esto. No sé si vuelva a escribir, eso el tiempo lo dirá. Pero al menos ya me saque las ganas de escribir mi propia historia de esta entrañable pareja de Ash y Serena.<strong>

**Me encantaría recibir sus opiniones y consejos. Prometo leerlas y tomarlas en consideración. Es la primera vez que escribo, y sé que me falta mucho por mejorar. Gracias de antemano por su paciencia al leer, y doble gracias a los que deseen dejar alguna nota. **

**Se despide de todos ustedes,**

**PedroPablo.**


End file.
